Mirror devices for motor vehicles are known comprising a housing, a light guide and a light source associated therewith. The light guide transport light from a light source with reduced loss. The light source may include, for example, one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). The housing of these mirror devices is usually adapted to receive the light guide therein.
In a view to simplify the mirror devices, it has been proposed to adapt the light guide such that the light source can be received therein. For example, document EP2377720 discloses a mirror device with a turn signal indicator provided with a light guide. In this case, the light guide has a recess adapted for receiving the light source therein.
Although a simplified mirror device can be obtained, known solutions within this field still require improvements in terms of efficiency.